At the present time, fabrication of optical waveguides is achieved by either a polymer spin-on technique or a diffusion technique, both of which require expensive photolithography steps. Additionally, both fabrication techniques are ineffective and inefficient for fabricating optical waveguides in high volumes for several reasons, such as complex processing steps, difficulties in controlling the processing steps, and high cost.
Briefly, as practiced by one method in the prior art, a polymeric film is spun onto a substrate. Portions of the polymeric film are subsequently exposed to light by a photolithographic process, thereby changing the refractive index of the polymeric film and creating a waveguide in the polymeric film. However, subsequent multi-step processing, such as removal of the polymeric film from the substrate, lamination processing, curing, and other processes typically are required for the waveguide to be useful. Further, it should be noted that each additional processing step incurs an additional cost, as well as presenting an opportunity to induce defects into the waveguide.
Alternatively, in another method practiced in the prior art, a layer such as a glass is applied to a substrate. The layer is patterned by a complicated photolithography process, thereby producing portions that are masked and portions that are open or clear. Typically, ions are subsequently diffused into the open portions of the layer, thus changing the refractive index of the layer and making a waveguide. However, by using a photolithography process, a high cost is incurred into manufacturing of the waveguide. Also, by using diffusion processes to change the refractive index of the layer, control of dimensionality of the waveguide is severely limited.
Additionally, while making grooves in a plastic material and subsequently filling of these grooves with material for conducting light has been done in the past, these methods are only adequate for large mechanical orientated optical systems. Further, these methods characteristically are inefficient at conducting light, thus making them unsuitable for use in high speed communications.
It can be readily seen that conventional methods for making waveguides have severe limitations. Also, it is evident that the conventional processing uses a multitude of steps which are not only complex and expensive, but also not effective processing. Therefore, a method for making a waveguide that provides a reduction in the number of steps required, reduces cost, and simplifies the processes necessary for making a waveguide would be highly desirable.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an optical waveguide.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an optical waveguide which requires fewer and simpler fabrication steps.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an optical waveguide which is adaptable to high quantity and low cost fabrication.